


【擎蜂】泥泞世界（一）

by LiziB



Category: LiziB
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	【擎蜂】泥泞世界（一）

漆黑的夜空中，两颗卫星反射着主序星明亮的光芒，在钢铁大地上投射出清白的光。  
在城外的钢筋森林里，一个白色身影在树林间灵活飞速地奔逃着。身后有几个敏捷的机甲穷追不舍“站住！偷了情报就想走？”  
“呵，想追上我，你们还早的很呢！”说完那个白色灵活的声音就从身后的背包里拿出一颗手雷模样的物品。  
“尝尝这个。”回身拔掉插销，猛的掷了出去。“手雷！卧倒！”身后的几人反应迅速地趴下寻找找掩体，等了几秒，却没有动静。  
抬头一看，那个他们认为的“手雷”周围喷出一圈彩带，还放着嘲讽的音乐。“居然敢耍我？！”领头的人愤怒地一脚踩碎了那个小东西，几人立即继续追了上去。  
“切，还追的上，你们是专门的雇佣兵吧？”虽然被几个体型差距机器巨大的机子追着，那个少年依然不慌不忙。“既然知道，现在停下我们给你个痛快！”  
忽的，那个少年又扔出了一个手雷模样的东西。“还想耍我？”这次为首的那个直接用手接住了那个东西，但是定睛一看上面闪烁着忽明忽暗的红光。  
少年按下了手中的起爆器。  
轰——  
蓝色的能量爆炸光芒照亮了周围一大片森林，也映上了少年红色的光镜。“一点脑子都不动，如果我没有点货，能活到现在？”鄙夷的擦了擦面甲上蓝色的能量液，少年随手扔掉了纸巾，转身离开。  
绕城大半圈，卫星光芒下依稀可以看见高耸城墙里化为一片废墟的城市。走到一颗钢筋树下，少年拿走了早就放在哪里的一块信息面板。  
看了看内置时钟，赛星时间晚十点，夜才刚刚开始……  
只一下，少年越上高的夸张的城墙，甚至没有发出一点声音。跳进了城市的废墟里，少年顺着一条还算完整的小路，走进了一个低矮的建筑里。  
建筑里一片漆黑，只有一盏长明灯闪着微弱的灯光。灯下是一扇破旧的门。摸索着按下一块突出的砖块，门缓缓开启，门内是一个小电梯，走进电梯却诡异的只有两个楼层，一个在上，另一个在下。按下了向下的按钮，电梯缓缓动起来，发出吱吱呀呀破旧的声音，好像随时会破碎一般。  
叮——  
到了那个“楼层”，电梯门依旧不紧不慢的开启，呈现在眼前的是一个新生的——或者说是黑暗的世界。  
只有一条灯火辉煌的大街，路中央的路灯却刷了夸张的橙色。道路两旁是一栋栋高大的建筑，建筑外满是闪烁的霓虹灯管，投射出七彩的光芒。  
最顶层的招牌上都是正经的牌匾，一看全是饭店，酒吧。然而看到悬挂的招牌，却明白这里根本是一家家青楼。  
开着的窗子里不时传出女性机体柔弱的喘息和机械碰撞声。一个个穿着半透明外甲的或男或女的机体在商店两旁透明的橱窗里尽情卖弄身姿吸引顾客。  
一些接不到活的男性赛博坦人脱下所有外甲，对着镜头套弄着自己的输出管，低声哼哼着喷洒出淫糜的交换液……  
在城市被毁之前，这里是本城最大的地下黑市。  
这是一个糜烂的世界。


End file.
